Tenias que ser tú
by andreapotter96
Summary: AU Allen al fin consigue un empleo, gracias a Lavi ahora ellos y Miranda irán a trabar para un extraño hombre. "¿Hey ya la viste?, es linda ¿no?" pessimo summary XD Editado*


**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, sí y ya lo dije -.- amm lo he editado un poco porque resulta que lo estaba leyendo y me di cuenta que me faltaba alguien muy importante y quedé así de :O en los borradores estaba, pero en el documento que subí no ._. Disfruten :3 … o mueran -.- aa se crean.**

Tenías que ser tú

-¡Allen, corre! ¿Qué no ves que nos alcanza?- gritaba un pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo derecho mientras corría con una bolsa en las manos.

-¡E…espérame, Lavi!- un chico de cabello blanco corría con todas sus fuerzas escapando de un robusto hombre con bigote que traía un cuchillo en sus manos.

-¡Vengan aquí par de ladrones!

Lavi logró llegar hasta un callejón y jadeante esperaba a su amigo, que por poco se pasa de largo ignorando donde estaba el chico del parche.

-uff de la que nos libramos. ¿No, Allen?- suspiró el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer contra la pared.

-…

-¿Allen?- Lavi volteo a mirar a su amigo, que de por si era pálido ahora parecía un muerto.- hombre, cálmate ya estamos a salvo- El chico peliblanco lo miró y una extraña mueca apareció en su cara.

- ¿a salvo?- susurro, su voz era tan terrorífica que Lavi retrocedió varios pasos- ha…ha…ha…¡LAVI CASI NOS MATAN! ¡TENEMOS QUE DEJAR DE ROBAR!

- ya lo sé- aparentemente el del parche estaba muy calmado- pero debíamos hacerlo, si no ¿qué íbamos a comer hoy?, aparte nos han despedido.

-si, por robar…-suspiró Allen derrotado.

-no hemos pagado lo de la renta del apartamento, están a punto de echarnos, y bueno a Miranda tampoco le va muy bien, ¿cierto?.

Allen volvió a suspirar (vaya cuantos suspiros XD) – debemos conseguir un empleo, Lavi. Y rápido.

Lavi miró a su amigo que se veía realmente preocupado.

- ¡Ya sé! Separémonos y busquemos un trabajo, nos reencontraremos en el apartamento…si aun lo tenemos- sonrió- y si no… dejemos que Miranda nos mantenga.

Allen sonrió- Me parece una buena idea. Yo iré a la estación, al museo y al restaurante de la calle 37 a ver qué consigo… por favor no te metas en problemas- suplicó con una mirada de cachorro.

-No prometo nada, nos vemos- y dicho y hecho Lavi salió del callejón caminando como si nada.

Allen sonrió, algo le decía que este iba a ser un día bastante largo.

El pobre chico estaba ya muy cansado, no solo había ido al restaurante y al museo también había ido al teatro, a un hotel y a un bar en busca de algún empleo, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma: "no hay vacantes" ya estaba oscuro y la lluvia que empezaba a caer no ayudaba mucho.

"Tan solo espero que Lavi haya tenido suerte" pensó el chico deprimido "tan solo queda la estación, ¡por favor, Mana ayúdame!".

Sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma: "lo siento, no hay vacantes".

-Debo estar maldito- susurró Allen.

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

-Disculpe, señorita.

-¿mhh? - dijo bostezando una chica de cabello verdoso largo hasta la cintura sujetado en dos coletas, con ojos violetas y una sonrisa realmente bella.

El joven guarda-tren no puedo evitar sonrojarse.- amm, llegaremos a la estación en unos minutos.

-Oh, muchas gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo. La chica del pelo verde miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, marcaba exactamente las once de la noche "vaya el tren se ha retardado bastante".

A los pocos minutos la chica bajaba del tren con su equipaje y caminaba hasta la taquilla.

-Etto, disculpe quisiera un boleto para…

-Lo siento, señorita pero ya no hay trenes hasta mañana, ya sabe por la lluvia- dijo el hombre robusto adentro de la taquilla.

-¿Ehh?- la chica palideció- ¿a …qué hora salen los primeros trenes?

- Mmm como a eso de las diez, pero no se preocupe hay una posada cerca donde se puede quedar.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo Lenalee sonriendo "el único problema es que solo traigo dinero para el boleto del tren, ¿ahora qué haré? Debí haberle dicho a mi hermano que planeaba llegar hoy, uff, rayos"

Lenalee tomó su equipaje y comenzó a caminar por las oscuras calles de Londres en busaca de un lugar donde pasar la noche, se estaba mojando y mucho, debía encontrar un lugar y rápido. De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba violentamente por el brazo arrinconándola contra la pared, Lenalee intentó zafarse pero la tomaron de las muñecas dejándola indefensa ni siquiera podía mover las piernas.

-¿A dónde tan sola?- era una voz rasposa, y Lenalee logró percibir un aliento a alcohol.

Lenalee no contestó y nuevamente intentó zafarse pero no lo logró.

-¿Conque no quieres contestar?- el tipo rio de una forma que hizo que la chica se estremeciera- si eres muda mejor para mi- tras decir esto intentó besarla, pero Lenalee desvió el rostro.- ya, ya tranquila, si coperas no te dolerá.- Lenalee quedó en shock y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¡Suélteme! ¡No!- comenzó a gritar asustada la chica.

-¡Cállate!- dijo el hombre levantando la mano para golpearla. Lenalee cerró los ojos preparándose pero el golpe nunca llegó, así que decidió abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿No la escuchaste? Ella dijo "no"- alguien le sostenía la mano al hombre con una gran fuerza. Lenalee con los ojos llorosos solo alcanzo a ver un mechón de pelo blanco "¿un anciano? No, no puede ser, su voz no es la de un viejo" pensó, ya que el dueño de esa voz tenía puesta una capucha que ocultaba parte de su rostro.

-No te metas en esto, idiota- gritó el hombre empujando al hombre misterioso. Pero antes de que se volviera a acercar a Lenalee el de pelo blanco lo jalo de un brazo y lo golpeo fuertemente, el ebrio cayó de bruces al suelo pero se levanto e intentó golpearlo, al recibir el golpe su capucha cayo y Lenalee pudo ver el rostro de su salvador , pudo ver sus ojos azules y una extraña marca que recorría todo el lado izquierdo de su cara, desde el ojo hasta la barbilla "imposible, es tan solo un chico", el chico golpeó en el estomago al hombre dejándolo en el suelo.

El peliblanco miró a la chica que se encontraba temblando.

-Tenemos que irnos, señorita- le dijo mientras tomaba el equipaje con una mano y con la otra jalaba a Lenalee para echarse a correr.

A Lenalee le era difícil correr pues traía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y el piso resbaloso se lo complicaba aun más, después de correr por un rato el chico se detuvo jadeando.

-¿Está bien, señorita?- preguntó el chico con un semblante preocupado.

-aaa… si, gracias…

- Allen- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-…Allen gracias- Lenalee no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-no, no llore- suplicó Allen quien la miró y sonrió mientras de quitaba su capucha para pasársela a Lenalee por los hombros- no querrá enfermarse, ¿verdad señorita…?

-Lenalee- susurró la chica mientras aceptaba la ropa de Allen.

- No debería andar tan tarde en las calles y mucho menos sola- le dijo Allen con un gesto serio.

- Es que ya no hay trenes, tendré que esperar hasta mañana, pero no tengo donde quedarme y no tengo dinero para estar en una posada- Lenalee lo dijo tan bajo que Allen apenas pudo escucharla, ¿pero qué rayos hacia ella contándole sus problemas a un completo extraño? Bueno era su "salvador" ¿pero y si trataba de hacerle algo? Una parte de Lenalee le decía que se alejará, pero otra le decía que podía confiar en este extraño chico.

- Bueno, si no tiene donde quedarse yo le puedo ayudar, bueno digo si usted quiere… esto pues…yo amm yo…- Allen se sonrojó, le estaba pidiendo a una chica, bastante linda por cierto, que se fuera con él a su departamento.- yo no soy un pervertido ni nada, de hecho vivo con una chica y un chico, si Lavi es algo raro pero…pero si no quiere, le ayudaré a encontrar una posada que le atienda- esto último lo dijo tan rápido que casi no se le entendió.

-Muchas gracias, Allen- la chica sonrió muy levemente.

Allen también sonrió. Caminaron en silencio por un rato hasta que llegaron a un viejo edificio, Allen dejó pasar primero a Lenalee, la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que vio. Era un departamento muy pequeño, tenía dos sillones ya muy mullidos con mantas y almohadas en ellos, desde donde estaba Lenalee podía ver la cocina, el baño y otro cuarto.

-Es una suerte que hoy me toque la cama- susurro Allen cerrando la puerta, Lenalee lo miró confundida-amm bueno como somos tres nos turnamos la cama, así que hoy me toca a mí, pero por favor úsela usted.

- Gracias- "¡¿Qué acaso no se decir otra cosa?" pensó la chica.

Allen sonrió, esa sonrisa le hacía confiar a Lenalee.

-Por aquí- dijo el peliblanco guiándole por el pequeño lugar donde vivía, una vez en el dormitorio Allen saco una vieja pijama y se la ofreció a Lenalee- úsela por favor, pertenece a Miranda así que debería quedarle. Buenas noches, si necesita algo dígamelo.

En ese momento Lenalee sintió que algo pasaba muy cerca de sus piernas.

-¡Ay!- Lenalee gritó, aún estaba algo asustada con lo que había vivido hace unos momentos.

Allen no pudo evitar reír y Lenalee lo miró molesta.

-Tranquila es sólo mi gato, Timcampy.

Y en efecto era sólo un gato, bastante lindo, tenía un hermoso pelaje dorado con unas finas líneas un poco más oscuras, además de su boca sobresalía un pequeño colmillo blanco, su cola era larga y parecía estar mejor alimentado que Allen.

-Me lo han dejado encargado, si algo le pasará…me muero- Allen lo dijo con la mirada perdida y un ligero temblor lo recorrió.- No se preocupe lo sacaré de aquí.

-No, no me molesta- dijo Lenalee acariciando al pequeño felino mientras este ronroneaba.

"suertudo" pensó Allen mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Timcampy, quien parecía muy divertido con la situación.

-Bien, buenas noches si necesita algo sólo llámeme ¿está bien?

Lenalee asintió y vio como Allen se iba hacia la sala, la chica cerro el cuarto con seguro "más me vale ser precavida" la chica tomó el pijama en sus manos y sonrió ¿Por qué Allen eran tan amable con ella? Se lo agradecería en la mañana, se recostó en la vieja cama y se quedó dormida.

A los pocos minutos unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Allen y la de una mujer le hicieron despertarse. A Timcampy, que estaba acurrucado a los pies de la cama, no pareció molestarle.

-Miranda ¿volviste a olvidar tu llaves?- la voz de Allen sonaba bastante adormilada.

- ¡Si, lo siento mucho Allen-kun!, soy una torpe, tarada, inútil y de nuevo me despidieron, no sirvo para nada- Lenalee podía escuchar como la mujer lloraba desesperada.

-Tranquila, Miranda. Todo está bien- La chica podía apostar que Allen estaba sonriendo.

-Gra... ¿PERO QUE TE PASÓ ALLEN-KUN?- "¿kun?... ¿pero quién le llama así?" Lenalee no pudo evitar sentir ¿celos? "pff apenas y lo cosco, ¿Cómo qué que le pasó?, ¿se refiere a la marca en su rostro?"- ¿Quién te golpeo?- "aahh eso, se refiere al golpe, ¡dios lo golpearon! Que egoísta soy solo me preocupé por mi"

-Ahh no es nada Miranda, yo… ¿me caí?- dijo Allen sonriendo nerviosamente.

- No te creo, Allen. Déjame curarte, tengo mucho sueño pero lo haré- la voz de esa tal Miranda sonaba amable.

-Gracias, Miranda.

Lenalee suspiró y volvió a la cama, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de golpe de Allen?

-soy una ingrata…-después de decirlo la chica se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la despertó, y de nuevo los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Lavi?- escuchó a Allen decir.- no llegaste anoche.- Allen agradeció eso mentalmente, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Lavi al ver a Lenalee es su cama.

-No, conseguí un empleo- la voz de Lavi se oía infantil.

-Felicidades, pero a Miranda la despidieron ayer y yo no encontré nada

-Sí, cuando venía para acá la vi y le dije que nos viéramos en la estación a las doce

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Allen incrédulo.

- Ya te dije conseguí un empleo… ¡para los tres!- gritó Lavi

-Lavi eso es genial- Allen estaba bastante emocionado.

- Solo tendremos que mudarnos- susurró Lavi.

-¿EH?- la emoción en la voz de Allen desapareció de pronto- pero…¿El trabajo es seguro, verdad?

- Oh si, completamente, el raro sujeto me dijo que nos presentáramos hoy.

-¿Raro?...Lavi…

-Tranquilízate, hombre. Nos vemos en la estación.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Allen antes de que Lavi se fuera.

-A…conseguir los boletos para el tren…¡dahh!- Dijo Lavi mientras reía – nos vemos.

Allen suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los viejo sillones, cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió se encontró con Lenalee parada enfrente de la habitación, ya con su ropa puesta.

-Buenos días, Allen.-dijo la chica.

-Buenos días- dijo el inglés sonrojándose- ¿Tiene hambre?

-Un poco…Allen, por favor perdona todo lo que cause-Allen la miró confundido.- Si, ya sabes, el golpe, y las incomodidades de estar en tu casa.

-Está bien, no se preocupe señorita.

-Y por favor, creo que después de todo puedes hablarme de tu.

-Sí, claro como usted…perdón como tú quieras, Lenalee.- Allen estaba bastante sonrojado.

Allen la invitó a sentarse en una pequeña mesa mientras el hacía el desayuno, mientras el pequeño gato rodeaba la mesa para olfatear a Lenalee –nuevamente- .Nunca unos panes con mantequilla le habían sabido tan bien, la chica pudo notar que Allen comía demasiado.

Después de desayunar Allen y Lenalee salieron camino a la estación de trenes, Allen llevaba una pequeña maleta con ropa, comida y un Timcampy bastante bien escondido en la bolsa de su abrigo.

-Y ¿De dónde eres, Lenalee?- preguntó Allen cuando estaban llegando a la estación

- De china.

-¿En serio?- Allen estaba muy impresionado- eso es genial, ¿Y a dónde vas?

- Me dirijo al campo, con mi hermano.-dijo la chica sonriendo

"Es aún más linda cuando sonríe"- pensó Allen sonrojándose.

En cuanto Lenalee compró su boleto Allen y ella se sentaron a esperar. El tiempo transcurrió en un silencio bastante cómodo, Lenalee se sentía muy bien al lado de Allen.

-Lenalee, tu tren ha llegado- susurro Allen con ¿tristeza?

Lenalee se levantó del asiento, seguida de Allen quien le ayudo con su equipaje.

-Bueno…-Allen tragó saliva, le era difícil despedirse a pesar de conoce a la china desde hace poco- supongo que adiós.

- Si, gracias por todo, Allen-kun- la chica se acercó y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, cuando se separó de él, le sonrió y corrió para alcanzar al tren, pues ya se estaba anunciando su partida.

Allen se quedó en shock por un momento, para después tocarse la mejilla donde minutos antes habían estado los labios de Lenalee- ¿Me dijo "Kun"?- el chico sonrió y comenzó a correr detrás del tren, hasta alcanzar la ventanilla donde estaba Lenalee bastante sonrojada, Allen siguió corriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano levantada, hasta que el tren dobló la esquina y se perdió de vista. Nada podría borrar su sonrisa por el resto del día.

**Continuara….¿review?**


End file.
